Solve for $x$ : $9x - 3 = 7x + 4$
Subtract $7x$ from both sides: $(9x - 3) - 7x = (7x + 4) - 7x$ $2x - 3 = 4$ Add $3$ to both sides: $(2x - 3) + 3 = 4 + 3$ $2x = 7$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{7}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{2}$